


Shake It Out

by skellington



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Epilepsy, Epileptic!Simon, Fluff, Other, Purple Day, Trans Pride, agender raphael, also nonbinary magnus, also picture this world inverted jace, aroace raphael, demiboy jace, demigirl clary, epileptic!clary, epileptic!izzy, epileptic!magnus, epileptic!raphael, everyone is epileptic except 4 alec and jace, no cis gays here !, nonbinary simon, they're both musicians, trans alec, trans izzy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skellington/pseuds/skellington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which almost everyone is epileptic and no one is cis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake It Out

**Author's Note:**

> damn emma back at it again with the epilepsy AUs
> 
> i like jimon and epilepsy representation.
> 
> if anyone has any questions about the terminology i use in this, feel free to ask!

March 26th is Simon's favorite day in the entire world.

Clary makes purple cupcakes for the both of them to bring to the campus celebration for Epilepsy Awareness Day - it's always about twenty people in total, the resident epileptics themselves and a couple supportive friends or partners.

It's also the only day of the year Clary will allow Simon to wear purple eyeliner, which is, admittedly, probably their favorite part.

("It's _tacky,_ Simon." Whatever, Clary. Magnus does it all the time. And you clearly lack any sense of uniqueness in the way you present yourself. Boring.)

Clary always puts on her purple dress, the one that fits slim and brings out her eyes, and Simon always makes sure to wear purple _everything._ Like, they're wearing purple briefs. They live for this.

The two of them put on their medic alert bracelets - not _just_ for emergency reasons today - and walk together down to the courtyard an hour before the event, Clary carrying the cupcakes, and Simon carrying their camera. (They work for the campus newspaper. They cover this event every year.) Magnus, Izzy, Raphael, and Alec are all gathered around their designated picnic table. Raphael is tangled in streamers and pouting in irritation, Magnus is putting the final touches on the banner (in other words, lots of glitter), and Izzy is helping Alec set up the grill.

Izzy looks immaculate; she's wearing a dark purple matte lipstick (Simon is envious that she can pull it off) and a purple smoky eye - Simon thinks it makes her look more intimidating than usual. Her violet dress is similar to Clary's, but a shade or two darker and an inch or two shorter. Clary's face brightens when her eyes fall upon her girlfriend, and she makes haste in setting down the cupcakes so she can pull Izzy in for a kiss. Seemingly out of reflex, Raphael makes an obnoxious gagging sound and Magnus grins so widely that aer face looks like it's going to split down the middle. (Ae's been rooting for ClaryandIzzy since day one.)

"Nice to see you too, Clary," Alec calls out, sarcastic and cynical as ever. Simon often wonders if it's exhausting to be so openly antagonistic all the time.

"I see you everyday, Alec," is Clary's response, but she and Isabelle make their way over anyway, arms slung around each others' waists, like the thought of letting go for three seconds is too difficult for them to bear. Simon is tempted to point out that Izzy and Clary see each other on a daily basis as well, but Alec's phone rings before they get the chance to.

Simon doesn't recognize the voice that greets Alec, but the person on the other line doesn't get to speak long enough for Simon to even guess who it is. Alec cuts whoever it is off with a brusque, "Be there in a few," before hanging up.

Alec desperately needs to work on his people skills. A man of such few words can't afford to be so rude.

"Izzy, Jace just called. His flight just landed," Alec calls out. His voice holds its usual gruffness, but there's an underlying excitement in it that Simon can only hear when Alec is talking about Magnus. (Simon adores that sound. It's a nice reminder that Alec is capable than feeling more than cynicism and constant irritability.)

Izzy, ever the more upbeat Lightwood, stuffs the rest of her half-eaten Purple Day Cupcake into her mouth with a gusto and claps excitedly. (She's beautiful even when she's stuffing her face. The Lightwoods are unfairly gorgeous creatures.) 

"Make sure he's wearing purple," she replies. Alec nods and jogs off to his beat-up truck.

"Who's Jace?" Simon asks, once Alec's ugly Chevy is out of sight. They make their way to the picnic table holding the goody bags and tries to peep into one. Clary smacks the back of their head before they can get a good look.

"One of our old friends. He's basically Alec's other half," Izzy says, back to tending the grill. Simon nonchalantly watches over her shoulder as she flips the patties; they're a little wary of Izzy's culinary skills after the Great Hot Dog Debacle of 2012. 

"They're like the same person. Only Jace is a little more vocal about his frustrations. And way more intimate with a mirror," Clary adds, setting out the potato salad.

"What? You've met him before? Why haven't I?" Simon asks, a little put out after realizing they're probably the only person within their circle that hasn't met Mystery Jace.

"Yeah. It was during Easter last year. You were doing that 3-day EEG. You didn't want anyone to look at you, so you stayed home."

"Oh, yeah." Simon remembers now. Over the course of the past decade, they've been dealing with EEGS. The three-day studies were a special sort of hell. Don't move the wrong way! The wires will come undone. Sleep on your side! The wires plastered to your head might come off in your sleep and you'll have to start this thing over again. Have fun handling this bag of robots and wires while you're trying to use the bathroom! To top it all off, the gel in your hair and the itchy cap bring a whole new definition to the word "homely". It's best to stay cooped up in your house for the weekend.

"Well, why haven't I met him since? Does he not come down very often?"

"He goes to USC. It's kind of a trek from there to Tampa," Raphael chimes in. Ze's released hirself from the hold of the streamers and has hung them up delicately along the branches of the Courtyard Tree. The purple stands out prettily against the green. Simon snaps a photo.

"He's a Cali boy. A pretty one, at that," Magnus says. "The tan the California sun puts on those people is delightful," ae adds wistfully.

Izzy glares at aer.

"Not my type, though. I prefer them tall, pale, and broody," ae amends, winking at Izzy. She cracks a smile.

Simon is about to ask more, curious about a guy who can get Alec so excited, but they're cut off by chatter marching their way. A herd of purple is headed towards where they stand, and Simon remembers why they're here -- to celebrate the neurologically handicapped. 

Time to party.

 

Partying with a group of epileptics has a few downfalls. No alcohol is permitted because of the possible side effects it could have on someone's medication. Loud, sudden sounds are generally frowned upon. The party sometimes has to move indoors when it gets too hot out. 

But overall, it's usually a fantastic time.

It's passing around a bowl and lighting blunts for people you barely know. It's ranting about able-bodied people and their foolish assumptions. It's trading epileptic war stories and experiences. There's always so much to learn. It's nice being surrounded by your own people. It's a sense of community you can't really find anywhere else -- and it's good to have people to trust around you if you fall victim to a grand mal.

Simon freaking loves Purple Day.

 

 

The gang heads over to Clary and Simon's off-campus apartment around 7:30, after everything's been cleaned up. They share the last of the Purple Day Cupcakes (Clary always makes too many) and relive the day's events. Simon pops the memory card from their camera into the computer and saves them all -- they even share a few on Twitter.

Raphael pulls a gram out of the pocket on hir boot (ze's always ready to smoke) and is about to pack some of it into the bowl when the door to the apartment slams open. Naturally, it's Alec, with his flair for dramatic entrances. Behind him stands a shorter, broad guy with blond hair and a California tan that stands out against the lavender fabric of his shirt. Simon assumes this is Jace.

Their assumption is confirmed when two seconds later, Izzy is up off the couch and flinging herself into his arms.

Jace laughs. It may be the prettiest thing Simon has ever seen, and they want to photograph it. Jace picks Izzy up and spins her around once, and then puts her down and moves on down the line - he greets Clary with a kiss to the cheek, Magnus with a warm hug, and Raphael with a fist-bump. He pauses in front of Simon.

"I'm guessing you're Simon?" 

Simon peers behind Jace and smirks at Alec.

"Aw, you talk about me?" Alec just glares back and Simon turns back to Jace. "Simon, I am. And you're Golden Boy Jace?"

Jace offers up a lopsided grin. His teeth are white and straight, his lips full and pink, and Simon almost pounces on him.

 

They fall unconscious and seize instead.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 1 is DONE   
> maybe i'll keep up with this story.   
> don't let me flop please


End file.
